The present invention relates to an electro-optical device such as an electroluminescent (EL) display, a plasma display panel, a light-emitting diode display panel, a field emission display panel and a printer head, a method for driving the same, and various electronic apparatuses having the electro-optical device.
This type of the electro-optical device includes a device having a light-emitting element in each pixel unit in a display region. For example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose a printer head configured by linearly arranging the plurality of light-emitting elements. Among the plurality of light-emitting elements of the printer head, an optical sensor is provided for a predetermined number of light-emitting elements, and their corresponding light-emitting states are detected by the optical sensor, and the brightness of the pixel units is adjusted based on the detected light-emitting states, respectively. In particular, according to Patent Document 2, light is detected by the optical sensor, which is emitted from an end face on a side opposite to a photoreceptor of the light-emitting element.
When a display is configured using the electro-optical device, the plurality of light-emitting elements are arranged in a plane. In particular, according to Patent Document 3 and Patent Document 4, it is disclosed that external light incident on a display region of such a display is detected so that a brightness of each of pixel units is adjusted.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-44164
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-294006
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-227497
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-282404